The Price to Pay
by Sadak0
Summary: Er, I just got bored and wrote something... where would Raven go if Kala was kidnapped...? This is basiclaly elaborating on Skitz's character, I am NOT contiuning this.


Bwahahaha, I wrote a short little something to entertain my pathetic mind. I am NOT continuing this, I just wrote it because I was curious of Skitz's character and wanted to explore it a little more after finding out a little more on schizophrenia. I warn you, I'm no expert, I was educated a LITTLE. So, eh, enjoy, I suppose. I got bored. Shut up. ^_^  
  
I don't own Zoids. Or Raven. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"Is that her, doctor?" asked a tall young man, pointing to a pathetic shadow in the corner of a cell.  
  
The old, obese man nodded and handed the younger man keys, shutting the padded door behind him and scuttling off. The young man meandered toward the shadow, his beige cloak swaying gently with his movements, his long, dark hair rocking with his cloak. His poignant, violet eyes that seemed embedded into his thin, pale face, were locked onto the shriveled, corpse- like figure in the corner. It squealed in fright as he got closer, trying to worm away- literally.  
  
"Hey, hey, don't be scared," his deep voice said smoothly. Light from the barred window hit his right cheek, and a red, seven-shaped marking was highlighted.  
  
At the sight of this, the figure got even more upset and twisted around violently on the floor, whining and screaming out. The man quickly came up to it and grasped its shoulder, and it cried out shrilly. He winced, but looked at it warmly. Two alarmed emerald green eyes looked at him from a tangled mass of wheat coloured hair. They closed in fright, as if bracing for something, but when they realised that nothing was happening, they slowly opened again. A soft voice cut through the thick silence of the room, a timid, feminine voice, that seemed comforted but scared at the same time.  
  
"You are... Skitz's friend...?" it asked. The young man nodded, sitting next to the girl, pulling her close.  
  
"My name's Raven," he said gently. He got a good look at the girl next to him, she was bound and wrapped in a white straightjacket, her frame weedy and anorexic, her sound, soft face even thinning. Her long hair was a thick heap of tangles, once beautiful when she was free. Her eyes seemed to warm as she knew he would bring no harm, but then widened substantially. She looked at him, startled suddenly.  
  
"... Why are you here, are you real?" she asked quickly, so quickly, her words seemed meshed. Raven looked confused, but answered.  
  
"Yes, I'm real... and I'm here because... you can help me find my girlfriend," he replied languidly. Skitz breathed heavily, flopping down on the ground, writhing, shaking, and basically going insane. Raven blinked and grabbed her firmly by the shoulder, pulling her up and into his chest. He asked what was wrong, slowly, his hand on her head for comfort. No response. Something clicked in his ear, a wireless communicator. He held his gloved hand to his ear to keep into the sound.  
  
"Raven, that girl, we should've told you... the only reason she's an assassin is because she's insane, she has a very serious case of schizophrenia... I don't know if you can handle that."  
  
Raven laughed, "Hah, I can handle it and THEN some. Leave me, I'll get this straightened." After that, no response. Raven asked again if she could help, and girl roared in response, shaking violently. He held her tightly in his arms, shushing her softly, rocking back and forth to comfort her. Skitz calmed down, breathing shallowly, and then returning to her normal breathing state.  
  
"If Skitz helps, will you release her?" she asked, her once youthful voice now dark and raspy. Raven raised an eyebrow, and nodded.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good, good... now tell Skitz what she must do..."  
  
Raven nodded, and began with his tale. He told how he and his beautiful girlfriend were once lounging together on the porch, snuggled up warmly, watching the stars, and he had said how he would go get them some champagne. In that short amount of time where he got up to get the drinks, he heard a short scream and cries for help. He raced outside and found his girlfriend gone, left only with a note. He couldn't remember the exact phrasing, but he knew that an expert gang of kidnappers were to blame, and that they had stolen his precious lover. He was ordered to relinquish his house, his money, and his career or his girlfriend would be brutally murdered in front of his eyes.  
  
"And that," Raven ended, "is why I am here, asking for your help." Skitz lay in his arms, and twisted upwards, closer to his face, her eyes soft pools of jade looking deeply into his.  
  
"Skitz will help... but now.. for two things..." she said softly, her voice back to "normal."  
  
"What would that be...?" Raven asked. "I'll do anything." Skitz grinned, and closed her eyes, bringing her face ever closer to his. Raven panicked. "Wha-what are you doi-" his statement was cut short as Skitz connected her lips with his. She kissed him softly, then intensified it for a second before pulling back, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Now you only have to do one thing..." she said, embarrassed. Raven blinked, dumbfounded, his cheeks fluctuating shades of red.  
  
"... I don't like you in THAT way, Skitz," he told her boldly.  
  
Skitz stared, and rolled off him into her corner, the padded walls protecting her from hurting herself. She turned her back from him and hung her head, sniffles coming from her corner. They soon turned to sobs, and she began to beat her head wildly against the wall. She screamed in an animal-like matter, and smashed her body against the wall, over and over again. Raven stared, watching this creature berate herself over a simple statement. As soon as it was over, she looked at him, her face red with wild madness. Hair hung over half her once-soft skin, skin that had a twisted look of lunacy plastered upon it. Her breath was heavy, but she spoke.  
  
"Skitz... will help..." she breathed.  
  
Raven nodded slowly, and got up, backing up from the girl, his gaze not leaving hers. His back smacked against the padded wall, and he groped around for a knob frantically. He located it, grasped it, and thrust the keys into the hole. He quickly turned it, flung open the door, ripped out the keys, and slammed the door behind him before running out of the Planet Zi Insane Asylum...  
  
But not for the last time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
And that is all so wrote, folks. Oh, by the way, I don't own Raven. and this technically shouldn't be in the Zoids section, but it had Raven it so I had to put it here. ;_; But at least it's writing. Shut up and review. ^_^  
  
I need to stop ending my notes like that. 


End file.
